


She-Rave

by OnwardToAdventure



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is the rave mom, F/F, F/M, responsible recreational drug use, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnwardToAdventure/pseuds/OnwardToAdventure
Summary: The best friend squad takes on EDC! The Etherian Dance Carnival! Glimmer and Bow have been raving since their teens, but Adora and Catra have never seen a laser outside of Horde training simulations. Glimmer gets fucking smashed and lets out her stress by headbanging to some dubstep, Bow is the rave mom!!! Catra and Adora get high for the first time, and Catra is mesmerized by the lasers, meanwhile Adora turns into She-Ra so as an act of defiance when she is too short to see the stage from the back. Lots of cute fluffy Catradora moments as well as a hefty dose of GlimBow bc I love them. This is a She-Ra rave that takes place in Etheria, and will include some recreational drug use (marijuana and MDMA). This will be mostly fluff and fun.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Camp EDC

The sun grows fuller, edging closer and closer toward the mountains, vibrant orange and pink splattered across the sky and painted on the clouds. The best friend squad lays together on the soft astro-turf, taking in the warm breeze and the last hour of golden sunshine. 

Glimmer passes Bow the joint, and sighs contently. “I’m so glad we decided to do this.”

“Me too!” says Adora smiling brightly at her friends.

“I wish we could just lay out in the sun forever. Of course it’ll be dark soon...” Glimmer says.

Bow chokes on his hit and sets down the joint, assessing the weather as dusk starts creeping on the horizon. He regains his breath as Glimmer continues, “Do you think it’ll get cold? I didn’t bring any jackets, although I guess I could just use my cape as a-”

Bolting to his feet and smacking his palm to his head, he waves his tablet in the others direction. “OMIGOSH you guys! It’s already 6:30! I completely lost track of time, we are so behind. Everyone get dressed NOW!” Bow then dives into the tent he shares with Glimmer.

Glimmer sits up slowly and yawns, looking around at the endless rows of tents surrounding them. “Man, I hope I get a second wind, I’m kinda sleepy.” Glimmer stretches and looks over to Adora.

“Shh” Adora says quietly, with a mischievous look on her face. 

Catra is sprawled out on her back, arm over her stomach, with dark shades on snoring softly. 

Glimmer crawls over to Adora, who is suppressing giggles, while trying to gently paint Catra’s nails. 

“Um, Adora.” Glimmer whispers softly. “This is a great prank, but I don’t think you’re using the right kind of nail polish. It’s not even showing up on her nails.”  
“That’s because it’s black light nail-polish. I got it from Double-Trouble. We won’t be able to see it until we’re in the show.” Adora explains excitedly. “Catra’s gonna be so confused.” 

Glimmer shakes her head slightly and chuckles, seeing that Adora obviously thinks this is going to be the best prank ever. Although she doesn’t quite get the joke, she would never try and ruin the fun. Instead she sits down next to Adora and starts painting Catra’s other hand. 

There are 4 bottles scattered around on the ground all different colors. Together they finish quickly and exchange satisfied looks as Adora slips the bottles into her pocket.  
Bow bursts out of the tent wearing a cropped tank top under an open technicolor neon vest along with his comfiest shorts and light up sneakers. He promptly begins to apply glitter designs to his face but is clearly not finished. 

“Why is nobody getting dressed?!” he shrieks, startling Catra awake with a hiss, and making Glimmer and Adora jump. Bow takes a deep breath. “It’s 6:45 now guys, the show started already. If we hurry, we can still get there by 7:30 and keep to our itinerary.”

“Sorry, sorry. We’re getting up now.” Glimmer assures him, pecking him on the cheek before skipping past him into the tent. The sound of laughter drifts out behind them as he follows her back inside offering to cover her in sparkles as well. 

Adora scratches her head as she stumbles into another tent looking at the duffle bag she and Catra packed before leaving Bright Moon, unsure what to wear other than the old red jacket she’s had forever. Being her first concert, let alone rave, she had no idea what to expect and didn’t put much thought into her outfits past assuming she’d just transform later and be She-ra. She decides what she has on will do and sits down on the blankets laid out for a bed, gazing over at the slim drowsy form that crawls in after her. They had decided not to use an air mattress knowing at some point over the weekend Catra would end up stabbing or shredding it with her claws. 

Catra thoughtfully dons some tight ripped black jeans, a deep red t-shirt, and her favorite fingerless gloves. She glances down at a smirking Adora and demands to know what’s so funny while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Nothing, nothing just admiring how sexy you look when you just woke up. Your hair is even sticking up in the back.” Adora raises her eyebrows like a dork. The grin continues to grow on her face as Catra lightly growls and tackles her to the ground. 

When the impromptu wrestling match finally ends, the pair wander outside hand in hand to finish the joint and check on the others. Bow is already waiting sitting crossed legged in the space between the two tents, humming and eagerly scrolling through the set times on his tablet for the 100th time. He looks up and smiles, the gorgeous blend of pastel glitter on his face catching the last of the sunlight.

Adora goes star eyed “Wow, Bow you look so cool!” 

He jumps up doing a little pose and says, “Thanks, I tried really hard.” He finally gets a good look at Adora. “Um, Adora? Is that what you’re wearing?”

Adora folds her arms across her chest getting insecure. “I mean, yeah. I didn’t really pack much. Why, is this bad?”

“No, no.” Bow reassures her. “You can wear whatever you want. Its just…” He tries to find the right words. “I know you’ve never been to one of these things. But a rave… is kinda like a ball!”

“Like… princess prom? Cuz I sorta got kicked out of that.” Adora chuckles. Catra snort laughs at the memory. 

“Yeah you did.” Catra teases.

“Hey! It was your fault to begin with! I was doing fine until you and Scorpia started-“ Adora cuts herself off with a huff. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m over it.”

“Uh-huh. Suuuure.” Catra chuckles.

Bow clears his throat.

“So, what I meant is, a rave is an opportunity to wear things you might not normally. A chance to go all out. I couldn’t wear something like this to a war council, nobody would take me seriously. But here at the rave, you can wear whatever you want, be as extravagant as you want.” Bow laments passionately.

“Wow. I guess I never thought of it that way. I do feel a little underdressed now. But I didn’t bring anything else” Adora says.

“Don’t worry, I got you covered” Bow pulls Adora into his tent, and he and Glimmer test different outfits by holding them up to Adora. Eventually she ends up in a pair of Bow’s colorful high waisted pants and a shirt of Glimmer’s that fits snuggly around her arms and chest before hanging more loosely at her waist. Glimmer curls Adora’s hair and pins half of it up with a silver clasp, and Bow artfully crafts some rhinestone and glitter designs on her face to complete the look. 

Adora emerges shining and excited, beaming down at Catra who has returned to her previous position lounging in the residual warmth radiating up from the turf. As Adora comes into view Catra’s eyes go wide, taking an extra few seconds to look Adora up and down. 

“Damnnn, I think I might like this better than your 8 foot warrior look.” She smiles sheepishly and pulls Adora down next to her, running her fingers through the golden waves usually tied up in that I mean business ponytail. Although she does still have that dumb little poof. Adora blushes and ruffles Catra’s short wild hair, finally letting up and scooting in closer, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, content. They stare up at the sky’s dwindling light and wait for Glimmer to add the finishing touches to her ensemble so they can head out before Bow has a stroke.

When Glimmer emerges, she is wearing a dark purple Excision t-shirt, a giant X seeming to explode off the fabric. The well-loved shirt is tucked into a plaid purple and black pleated skirt with swooping silver chains hanging from the hips on both sides. Her arms are covered nearly to her elbows with fake leather cuffs in pastel blue, pink, and purple, with a few rows of beaded bracelets for good measure. She quickly fashions her cape, a rainbow fade of pastel colors that closely match the glitter on Bow’s face, while she rubs her lips together making sure her deep purple lipstick is even. 

“You guys, its 7:23! We have to go or we’re gonna miss the beginning of Malaa!” Bow says.

“We can spare one minute for pregame shots!” Glimmer insists, pulling out a bottle of tequila. She takes a swig and passes it to Adora, who is not prepared for the taste and takes a huge gulp before coughing a bit and letting out a disgusted wheeze. Glimmer hands her chaser, which Adora gratefully starts chugging. Meanwhile, Catra takes a more tentative sip and doesn’t see why Adora was so offended. She takes a few more sips and passes it to Bow, who is still stressed about time and caps the bottle without taking a shot and tosses it back in the tent.

“Okay, now let’s go.” He says as he starts herding the rest of the squad towards the venue, the faint sounds of bass finally reaching their ears.

They make their way through the campsite and to the entrance of the raceway. Bow and Adora are power walking, their long legs carrying them further and further ahead as their excitement builds. Catra is definitely not in the mood to run, and Glimmer’s little legs aren’t helping her keep up either. Instead, she and Catra link arms and stroll leisurely, having a pleasant conversation and admiring the colorful decorations that are becoming more and more frequent along the path. Whenever they get too far behind the others, Glimmer just poofs them 10 feet ahead. The remainder of the journey is a constant shuffle of Bow and Adora practically jogging and racing along, while Catra and Glimmer maintain their peaceful gait knowing they can pop up in front of their goofballs and beat them inside at the last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like more, please make it known. We have 2 more chapter of this already written, just need to be edited, so if this has any interest we will post more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this next chapter, life happened and we got a bit behind with editing. Gonna try and pick up the pace moving forward 
> 
> Content warning: recreational drug use

Once through security the group gathers at the top of the bleachers that look out over the speedway. There are lights and colors and dancing bodies filling the entire grounds, even at this time of the evening. Bow hugs Glimmer against his side as they grin at each other, already knowing how much fun they are going to have. Catra and Adora stand together nearby, mouths hanging open as they take in the scene before them. Conflicting sounds of music from the different stages pulse up at them, the bass vibrating beneath their feet. They look at each other and take a deep breath together as their fingers intertwine. 

“Lets do this!”

After carefully navigating their way down the steps, weaving through throngs of happy people, they get to their first set of the night. It’s some bouncy house music, agreeable enough to everyone. Bow has been listening to EDM long enough to have an extensive pallet and he’s glad to show the newbies some variety as the night progresses. The look of bliss that drifts across his face as they weave into the crowd is infectious and the rest of the squad start to grin and bob their heads along to the steady beat that surrounds them. 

As soon as they get to an acceptable spot Bow steps away a few paces and begins to shuffle, his feet picking up speed as he loses himself in the music. Glimmer watches him with a loving smile, knowing just how long he has been waiting to be under the flashing lights in his happy place again. She looks around to the others making sure they were still close and comfortable with the press of people around them. Catra and Adora still have dazed expressions on their faces as they look at their surroundings. The sheer number of smiling people amazes them while the lights and LED screens fill the rest of their view. 

Catra feels a light tap on her shoulder and turns to see a girl dressed from head to toe in metallic silver cloth, multicolor plastic beaded bracelets covering her arms nearly to her shoulders and large pixelated cartoon faces hanging from necklaces down her chest. Her eyes are bright, pupils dilated, and the smile she aims at Catra is warm and friendly. Confused Catra looks around, making sure the girl isn’t trying to squeeze past but seeing plenty of space to move through she turns her gaze back.

“Yes?” Catra asks as the girl steps closer, confirming she did in fact want to talk to her. “HI! I was just walking back to meet my friends but I saw you and I had to come over! I love your outfit and your ears and your tail!” she gushes, her grin growing bigger by the second. “I can see you don’t have any Kandi though, could I trade you something?”

By this point Adora and Glimmer notice the new arrival and turn to see what’s happening. Still thoroughly confused Catra eyes the girl and glances to Glimmer for help. “The bracelets and necklaces, people call those Kandi at raves. They make them beforehand and bring them to trade with others at shows if they meet someone they vibe with, or if they really like your style or dancing.” Glimmer explains the best she can over the sounds of the music and crowd.

Catra returns her attention to the strange girl, hesitant but willing to try and make a new friend. “sure that could be cool.” The girl squeaks with excitement and dances closer until she’s standing toe to toe with Catra. She looks to her arms with a heightened focus and extends her right arm towards Catra after finding a piece she likes. 

“Here, let me show you” she gently reaches forward taking Catras hand and putting a peace sign up with her fingers before making the same sign with her own and touching their fingertips together. “Peace” she then bends her fingers into a half heart shape, waiting for Catra to follow her lead. “Love” she says as the other hand curves into the same sign and they come together forming a heart. “Unity” their hands go flat against each other as Catra picks up on the movements. “Respect” the girl spreads her fingers and weaves them into Catra’s, before reaching up with her free hand to pull a bracelet off her wrist across the interlocked hands and onto Catra’s. She steps back happy and satisfied and waves to the group before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Catra watches the girl leave silently before looking down to her wrist taking in the black and red beads, noticing letters on some of them and turning it until she could read them. _7 meow meows_ spelled out with a small lion charm where the elastic band tied off.

She looks up to her friends who were gathered around her looking at the new piece as well before giving a light laugh. “I want some of whatever she’s on.” Her laugh continues “Are people always so friendly at these things?”

Bow laughs as well nodding in response. “Pretty much, if not friendlier. And I think I got just the thing to put us on her level.” He huddles everyone together a little closer and pulls out a small pink pouch, emptying the contents into his palm. They’re crystals, small, shinning shards of reflective light.

Glimmer knows what they are, and she’s already bouncing excitedly next to Bow. Adora and Catra are mesmerized by the pretty chunks but turn their attention back to him as he extends his hand out for them. 

“Okay, everybody take one now. I’ll give you each another one later in the night if you like it.” Bow explains.

“Wait, these aren’t the Molly you were talking about, are they?” Catra asks, incredulous. “How are we supposed to swallow crystals, wont they hurt going down?”

“No, no.” Bow says. “They only look sharp. If you apply even a little pressure to them, they crumble to powder, so be careful.”

Glimmer has long since taken hers. Adora takes one from Bow, not carefully enough, and it breaks in half, crumbling a bit between her fingertips.

“Careful!” Bow admonishes, “the powder doesn’t taste very good so try and take it all at once with some water.”

Adora makes a disgusted face as she shoves the crystal bits in her mouth and licks her palm before chugging some water. She then appears triumphant,

“HA! That wasn’t so bad!” she says. Catra rolls her eyes at Adora, and gingerly takes her crystal from Bow, getting it down without crushing it.

Bow quickly swallows one for himself before carefully pouring the remaining doses back into the baggy and tucking it safely away.

Returning their attention to the crowd around them, they notice a small pause in the music and people drifting in different directions, some coming and some leaving. They got to the set a little late, so its already time for the next DJ to come on. Bow has visibly chilled out more now that they are on schedule. He didn’t mind missing the first half of this set and now he is confident they will be able to make all the other sets he wants to hit tonight.

“Alright gang, link up, its on to the next set!” Bow commands excitedly.

They make their way through the crowds once again. This time Catra and Adora are paying more attention to the people around them, taking in all the cool outfits, pointing them out to each other when something stands out, admiring the neon garden as they pass through.

Ahead of them they see their next destination, the BassPod all red and glowing and menacing looking. The outfits at this set are more frequently black and the ground seems to shake harder with the bass and beats than the previous stage.

Adora turns to Glimmer and asks what artist they were going to see. A wild light sparks in her eyes as she leans over to reply. 

“This set is Virtual Riot,” she gushes, “this stage is always my favorite.”

“Cool, cool.” Adora nods, looking around and taking in the heavy bass and flowing energy. She remembers Glimmer’s explanation that every stage has it’s own genre so she asks, “So what’s this music called?”

“This… is Dubstep.” Glimmer beams.


End file.
